The Social Retard and The Heart Throb
by Asuka-dono
Summary: AU Changed to a chapter story. Hinata works in the coffee shop a block from Sasuke's office building. Since the first day Sasuke bought coffee in that shop Hinata has intrigued him. But just asking for a simple date with her is a challenge. SasuHina
1. In The Cafe

**Asuka: **I know I haven't been around a lot--

**Kazuko: **What are you talking about? You didn't once signed onto your account.

**Asuka: **eh...hehe... well, now I'm back!

**Kazuko: **Che, not that we want you back.

**Asuka: **-pouts- Well, anyway I'm here and I was thinking, what better way is there to try to erase how neglect of my stories? Write a new one of my... specialty?

**Kazuko: **SasukeHinata is not your specialty.

**Asuka: **... maybe it isn't, who cares hm? Anyway, I was inspire by a song. If anyone wants to look it up its Replay by Shinee... well actually it was a different version I was inspired by, the English version made by this amazing singer Aozorafantasii-- on Youtube!

**Kazuko: **Che well, Asuka-dono doesn't own Naruto. She actually hates Naruto because apparently he's fat and useless.

**Asuka: **Sasuke ftw!

**-- NA! --**

He was staring at her again, not that she gave him any attention. When she turned around quite curiously and caught his gaze she squeaked and turned back around, muttering something about a cup of black coffee for a customer who didn't exist. He had admitted it a long time ago, she looked so damned cute when she blushed. Her dark blue bangs must have been cut to hide the soft red upon her pale cheeks. He wanted to get to know her, but a with a quick glance at his watch he noted he had only 6 minutes before he was later than he should be.

He stood up, looking through his bangs at the notes before him. Once he looked up because he felt a soft gaze turn on him, of course, it was different than those lustful ones the female population of the Cafe were giving him. Once he looked at her, she dropped the kettle in her hands. Yelping as it fell to the floor behind the counter and hot water missed her feet. Even though she'd dropped it she couldn't look down at the mess she'd made and he couldn't avert his gaze. There was some electricity from it, making his heart soar. She was pretty- no, that was an understatement. She pushed her bangs back, let her lavender eye's shine through she would be beau... cuter.

"HINATA!"

She jumped, he jumped, everyone in the Cafe stared at Hinata and a certain blond man ( not naruto ) rushed to her side. Sasuke watched her get scolded, blush and apologize with many bows. The blond haired cafe owner sighed and handed her a towel.

_'Mental Note: pronounce her name Hi-na-ta' _

As Sasuke tried to remember how to pronounce her name, Hinata was flustered and nodding fervently at her boss.

"I'm sorry Dei-kun."

"Just go, take the tables."

Her boss mumbled, moving to the back to get a mop. Hinata let her bangs falling onto her face and glanced at Sasuke through them again, the customer who charmed her heart for some... strange reason. He was looking down this time, gathering the papers before him. It made her heart sting, the meant he was leaving. He'd been coming there every morning and sometimes in the afternoon since... since 3 weeks ago. She sighed, walking around the counter and cleaning off the empty tables. Ignoring the curious eye's upon her.

Sasuke sighed as well. Why **did** he stay? The coffee was great and the pastries delicious. But of course there was an attraction here he had to see everyday before he went to listen to Tsunade bitch. He was still working on a battle plan, how to capture the girl who works in the coffee shop. He place his notes and sketches into a manila folder, watching the recite for his coffee and sandwich fall from the messy bunch of papers. His eye brow rose, slightly glancing across the cafe to the navy haired woman.

His the corners lips upturned into a smirk, he was a genius. He pulled out a pen, with a quick click the ballpoint instantly made contact with the small paper. He stepped back, picking up the folder and turning to walk out the door.

**-- NA! --**

Hinata was nervous, anxious, any minute he would walk through that door and order a medium black coffee. Then he'd watch her as she poured him a cup, she was too socially retarded to strike up a conversation with him. He was too busy looking at her, possibly thinking of all her defaults. Hinata stared at the crumpled recite in her hand. She blushed, remembering when she'd gotten to his side of the room. It wasn't like him to leave anything behind. She didn't expect him to leave anything behind, she didn't read the note but she saw writing in black ink on it. Normally he leaned back in his chair, stared at her whether she knew or not, leaned forward and stared at her some more. He had a habit of running his hand through his hair when he looked, well... stressed. He also only drank half of his coffee on Mondays, on Tuesdays he never drank his coffee... he just bought black coffee and sat chewing gum.

_'Oh God! I know his habits... I feel like a stalker.'_

She inwardly groaned, leaning forward on her elbows on the store counter. His stalkers would have rejoiced if they knew his habits. She was happy the Cafe hardly had any customers this morning. The less people around her when she blushed meant less embarrassment. She sighed, letting her arms fall she buried her head in them.

_'I'm 21... I should have a boyfriend, if only Naruto didn't write pornography...'_

Hinata's thoughts drifted off, she was quiet comfy resting her head in her arms. She didn't even hear the cafe door open and close, the small bells she'd hung on top ringing lightly. She couldn't feel Sasuke's smirk, as he walked up to the counter. Completely casual in dress wear today. He leaned on the counter, his head rested on his arms. His lips pursed together and he blew on her bangs. Hinata yelped, jumping back and almost knocking into the espresso machine. Causing the population of the restaurant to stare and glare at her.

"iee... g-gomen..."

She mumbled, regaining her composure. A heavy blush spreading across her cheeks, she looked down, trying to hide her face as she calmed the rapid beating of her heart. She took a deep breath and looked at him through her bangs. She clenched her right hand, suddenly remembering the recite she was hold. The raven haired man- didn't respond. Through his own black (chick butt) hair he stared at her.

"a-ano... y-you left this o-one your table... y-y-yesterday. I t-think if you w-want someone to have the p-paper... y-you s-should give it t-to them personally."

She mumbled, damn that 3rd grade stutter was haunting her again. Her hand thrust forward, sticking the recite in his face. Trying not to look at him as the heat radiated to his face. She felt warmth enclose around her finger tips, gently the paper was taken from her shaking hand. Her blush only deepened

"Hmm..."

Why was he smirking at her as he unfolded the note?

"I left it for someone. She was busy cleaning tables, but I knew she'd get this and she did."

Sasuke said, he pointed to her name.

"Hi-na-ta."

He pointed to the digits scribbled under it.

"My number."

He pointed to the name under it.

"My name."

Hinata stared at him, speechless.

_'I'm 21, isn't this what I've always lived for?'_

Hinata took another deep breath in.

"Well, I didn't r-read it!"

"I figured knew you wouldn't, now that you have you can have my number."

"B-but... I don't have a c-cell p-phone."

She lied, she was bad at lying... He could see right through her.

"Then we can schedule a date right now."

"I-I... I don't go out with strangers..."

"You'll get to know me."

"I... don't want to."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded furiously, wrapping her arms around her waist. She was denying a possible boyfriend to herself, here he was hitting on her with no evil aura around him. He was hot, no... handsome... and he was really nice... why was she saying no? Why were her lips betraying her?

_'She doesn't know how to flirt.'_

Sasuke mused, she was so innocent and cute. He would capture her even if it took weeks, it had taken him long enough to even get this far. He pushed off the counter and turned around.

"W-wait..."

"Call me if you change your mind."

Hinata's eye's widened, she watched him wave goodbye and leave the coffee shop. She gapped. He just walked away from her... stupid... stupid mouth... how could she have rejected him. She blushed, looking down she was the crumpled but legible recite.

For the first time this morning she felt heated stares on her. Well, heated stares of the majority of the women within the shop. If she threw out that paper they would dig into the garbage to find it. Should she save him from his fangirls? Which means she'll be keeping him for herself.

She pocketed the paper.

"Kami, I've fallen into a trap."

**-- NA! --**

**Asuka: **Aww! Wasn't that cute?

**Kazuko:** I thought cute was pucca or a chibi me...

**Asuka:** That stuff is cute too

**Kazuko: **Che, there are too many kinds of cute, go back to writing fanfictions where I shoot people.

**Asuka: **No -sticks her tongue out-

**Hinata: **-blushes- Thank y-you for r-reading. L-leave lovely comments or r-recommendations.


	2. The Phone Call

**Asuka: **Some people...

**Kazuko: **-grumbles- Like one...

**Asuka: **Have asked me to make this into a story, and some people...

**Kazuko: ** -mumbles- Like five...

**Asuka: **Have asked for another chapter!

**Kazuko: **-bored sigh- So what is Asuka going to do?

**Asuka: **She's going to write an installment! -punches the air-

**Kazuko: **Asuka doesn't own Naruto, so have fun suing her since all she owns is me and my luggers.

**Asuka: oh oh! ** I love all the reviews I haff gotten. -throws love onto her reviewers- You guys are awesome, I've got a major confidence boost, thank you very much! And... I'm so so... so so so soooooo happy that my favorite author has just said she'd watch me -squeals-

**-- NA! --**

She liked rainy days. She liked lazy days. She liked sitting and drinking coffee, staring blankly out her window. But sometimes, she didn't like the loneliness that doing the things she liked brought her. She would like to sit next to someone and be in they're arms. She would like to stare at the rain drops rolling down the window, and the city lights beyond it feeling safety and comfort. But what she would like to have, she never would and those feelings would always be beyond her.

Hinata let a sigh escape her pale pink lips. She stared at her cell phone, its lavender casing glowing in in the dim light.

"Why am I so meek?"

But who was she asking? Perhaps putting his phone number into her contact had been reckless. It was a step forward but it also pulled her back.

"I'll look like a stalker if I call..."

She stared at her phone.

"... he told me to call..."

She remembered watching him walk away, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"If I changed my mind, but I hadn't made anything up yet."

She melted into her chair.

"Why can't he just call--"

**Ring Ring!**

Hinata jumped back into her chair, and with it she fell backwards to the floor as her cell phone rang.

"Kami.."

She breath, her eye's widening as she scrambled to get up. The single thought in her mind was that somehow this mysterious Sasuke had found her phone number and was calling to talk to her. She didn't even bother to look at the called id as she slammed her phone to her ear and pressed _'yes'_.

"HELLO?!"

She cried into her phone, breathing heavily.

"Calm down Hinata... its a good thing I put you on speaker."

Over the line the caller was rubbing his ears.

"Ugh... y-your not Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? _Why would I want to be that teme?_"

"N-never mind."

She felt her face heat up.

"W-Who is this?"

"NARUTO!"

Her friend cried into the speaker, loud enough to make Hinata squeak.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, you d-didn't have to do that..."

She whispered into her phone

"haha... Hinata, I didn't call so I could yell my name at you. I want you to be my date, your the only girl I know who'll fit into a size 4 dress and look good in it."

"N-naruto-kun... I thought w-we went over t-this... I w-will **not** be your g-girlfriend."

Hinata said, knowing Naruto that dress had holes in all the wrong places.

"I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend! Just stay with me this one night, I can't deal with snobs in suits like you can."

Hinata could almost imagine him giving her puppy eye's. She didn't respond, she couldn't trust her mouth with that adorable image in her head. For some reason... the image of Naruto in her head started morphing into a certain raven haired man...

"OK OK Hinata!"

Hinata snapped out of her daydream, realizing she was still on the phone.

"You don't have to go as my date, and you can wear whatever you want... just as long as its a dress.. Just stand next to me and save me from the aristocrats! Pleasseeeee!"

Naruto begged, and luckily Hinata didn't have to answer for a certain roommate of Naruto's walked into the room because when Naruto begs the whole apartment can hear him.

"Shut up Dope."

"Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

There was a pause, Hinata was almost leaning into her cellphone to hear the conversation.

"Well, can't you see I'm on the phone."

"Yes and I can hear your stupid voice. Your so damn loud the neighbors are complaining."

"a-ano..."

Hinata started by she was now cut off by Naruto.

"I'm talking to Hinata-chan!"

"So what, you don't have to yell because your talking to-- who are you talking to?"

"H-I-N-A-T-A-C-H--"

Hinata blinked, she heard shuffling, something that resembled a crash, Naruto cry bastard at least five times before there was a light click and a second of silence before...

"I thought I gave you my cellphone number."

And she could have fainted right there and then.

"Y-y-you d-did... Ithrewitout."

That was the best lie she could come up with, and her best wasn't enough.. in the slightest.

"You did, did you now?"

Sasuke was grinning, walking from Naruto's room to his own. Ignoring Naruto's unconscious grumbles.

"H-hai, I'm s-sorry. I was t-talking t-to Naruto-kun."

Stupid 5 year old stutter. She mentally kicked herself.

"You sounded like you didn't want to talk to him. I can't blame you he's a loud mouth and a pervert... but he's good for somethings."

"G-good for w-what?"

There was a pause on the other line, she could her calm breathing. Her heart was racing but she managed to breath easily, then it hit her like a brick and she just turned another shade of red.

"Y-you r-read pornography f-from Naruto?"

It took only a second for Sasuke to turn red, walk into his door and burst out laughing.

"Ow.. _shit..._ No!"

He held his forehead pushing his door open a grin on his lips.

"Naruto is good for something, giving the your phone number-- now you don't have to worry about calling me."

As if he knew from the start that's all she'd been doing.

**-- NA! --**

**Asuka:** Haha, Naruto is good for something.

**Kazuko: **This chapter is short, work harder baka -smacks Asuka on the back of the head-

**Asuka: **-rubs the back of her head- Meanie... anyway Sasuke's kinda OC

**Kazuko: **Because you can never write an IC Sasuke!

**Asuka:** LIES! lies and slander... -covers her ears and sings 'kazuko sucks' over and over-

**Kazuko:** While this moron is singing you can all leave nice reviews and whatever you do when you finish reading a story. Asuka is still thinking about writing another chapter, but that all depends on what the reviewers want from her.


	3. The 'aristocrat' Party

**Asuka: **It took me 1 minute to realize I must make another chapter. This story is so cute and funny, I personally think that this is one of my best despite the fact that the second chapter is so short, hehe.

**Kazuko: **So because of her _'phail'_ of adding length to the last chapter, and as many reviews have requested, Asuka-Dono will be giving you a **3000 something word **chapter because she loves you guys. -grumbles- _more than she loves me._

**Asuka: **-giggles- Due to me being extremely happy I decided Kazuko, my favorite OC (because I made him) will show up in this chapter to um... well you'll have to read what he does.

**Kazuko: **You should get let me have Hinata, I have the luggers, I have my own apartment.

**Asuka: **You do?

**Kazuko: **Yeah baka.

**Asuka: **Well... uh... too bad you can't have Hinata because she's Sasukes and thats how I love my pairings.

**Kazuko: **Whatever, please enjoy this next chapter because Asuka worked very hard on it. -scoffs- I can't believe she made me say that.

**Asuka: **I don't own Naruto, I know you guys wouldn't want an OC Sasuke kicking everyone's ass. -laughs-

**oh guys**, just for future reference I'm not Bashing Karin or Sakura...

**-- NA! --**

**pcttgirl23: **-shifty eye's- Maybe I will!

**LostInspiration312:** -gasp- You feel in love with my Sasuke. -twirls, trips, facefloor- um.. -coughs- Thats awesome. Please don't hate me for making Sasuke a bit of a jerk... well up you'll read this and you'll see what I'm talking about.

**Jazzelie: **_Sasuke inviting her as his date_... I didn't think about that one, but thats a good idea so thats how this chapter is going to start off! -yaya!-

**LoveCarriesmyEntireWorld:** Isn't sneaky and brave Sasuke smexy? That kind of Sasuke wasn't the one I though I was writing thou... I thought I was writing a clever play boy but I phailed... I think hehe.

**Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything: **don't hit me, please. -tries to get chibi Kazuko out of her hand bag to throw at her but he bites her hand and she phails in protecting herself from maybe getting hit- I didn't know Hinata was OC -facedesk-

**blackraven615:** Enjoy your next chapter, haha

**And to everyone else thanks for they're lovely reviews -insert love-**

**-- NA! --**

"How do you like my party Hinata-chan?"

Asked a man with striking resemblance to Sasuke, well he was quiet older and to Hinata he wasn't as good looking.

"A-ano..."

"Ah! She so pretty Tobi just wants to hug her forever."

**SMACK**

"Shut up Tobi."

"Deida-chan."

"I'm sorry Hina, Tobi always does this when he's drunk."

" -hicup- Tobi's a good boy!"

How did this happen? Hinata found she that was the question she had been asking herself all week. _How did this happen? Why was this happening? Why couldn't Naruto not be a pornography writer?_ Hinata couldn't sink back into a chair, or into a wall of any sort... well the abed chests of 6 men didn't count as walls, no matter how firm they were. Hinata blushed as she watched Deidara smack Tobi on the head for the seventh time.

She was feeling rather cold in the dress she was wearing, it was strapless, tight around her chest and waist, its sleek lavender fabric went down to her knees, but at her right let it was cut up in a upside down 'v'. ( **Asuka:** I felt like that was a crappy description. )

_'Naruto lied about **'snobs in suits'**.'_

Hinata sighed, with such a dress on, and with **this** group of men around her, she wouldn't be at this party. That last time she had to deal with Deidaras friends she almost lost something very important to her. She wanted to get away from them, but in fear of getting close to Sasuke she'd stumbled into they're open and rather drunk arms.

And where was Sasuke in all this, he was brooding, because his date looked rather good in the outfit Naruto threw at her when he saw her rather cute and simple black dress. Now she was wearing something that showed off her curves and it didn't help his stupid host brother invited all his friends. Sasuke was breathing smoke from his nose, he wanted to learn who Hinata was... for some reason she didn't want to spend anytime with him. It wasn't like he'd take her home with him for something like a one night stand.

_'Maybe she's so dense that she thinks I'm going to do __**that**__ to her. Damn it I just met her.'_

But wasn't that what on night stands were all about. Sasuke fumed some more, leaning his back against the living room wall he sighed.

"Hey Sasuke-kun."

If this woman could rip out her heart she would, she was practically all pink, save her skin. Sasuke didn't have to look at her to know who she was.

"Hn."

"I knew Naruto was lying when he told me you'd be coming here with a date."

She was leaning on him, pressing her chest against his arm. Rubbing her face into his tuxedo, he was thinking about how much acid it would take to get rid of all the make up on her face. Mistakingly, he smirked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You smiled for me, I knew it was meant to be--"

Sakura was smacked on the back of the head by a rather angry Karin.

"BITCH! Get off **my** Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura did just that, she let go and tackled Karin to the floor. From across the room Naruto 'woo'ed' and Tsunade dragged a rather excited Jiraiya to the kitchen by the ear. Sasuke stepped back, huffing, he was amazing Ino wasn't apart of the equation. Then again he saw her walk in with Shino, so maybe she was over him... finally. No one bothered to break the fight up, well the last person on earth decided to break the fight up.

"O-oh n-no..."

Hinata knew everyone was just going to stand and watch, she blush furiously when she saw Sasuke merely turn his head away. What a **jerk**! Karin and Sakura had separated, hair a mess, at loss of a few nails and they're make up was basically screwed. At that second Hinata pushed through the crowd of chuckling men to stand between Sakura and Karin.

"P-Please stop!"

She cried, her entire body facing Karin, holding her arms out blocking them from hurting each other. She looked back at Sakura seeing her breathing heavily, why did they fight? Oh god another question!

"Who the** are** you?"

"Yeah?"

The two fangirls demanded, apparently not as shocked as everyone else in the room. Hinata blushed at the ferocity of they're words.

"I-I.."

"She's the slut Sasuke-kun came in with!"

Karin cried, anger rising into her eye's, they're sharpness aimed dead on Hinata ripping the weaker woman in two.

"Slut? She looks better than you!"

Sakura countered not even realizing she was protecting Hinata. They were united against a common enemy... more the less.

"W-what bitch?"

Karin stepped forward, and with that step it was the end of the entire fight for Sasuke decided to finally intervene. He pushed off the wall, placed one hand on Hinata shoulder and glared at Karin.

"She does better than you, she looked better than you when I walked in with her and..."

He looked her over.

"She looks a thousand times better than you now."

Karin gasped, speechless and trying to hold back her tears. Everyone in the room was staring wide eyed at Sasuke.

"H-how could you protect her! I thought you loved me!"

Karin stated, crossing her hands over her chest. Sasuke glare only intensified.

"I don't love you, I don't even remotely like you."

His words cut daggers that were felt whole female population that watched in the room. Especially Hinata who was already crying.

"Y-your so s-stupid Sasuke-san!"

Hinata shook him off and ran past the group of spectators to the exit. Sasuke's eye's widened.

_'What? What the **hell** did I do?'_

Ignoring everyone, as was his specialty, Sasuke went running after Hinata. The second he ran out the door Karin and Sakura broke down.

Meanwhile, our heroine was hastily pushing the down button for the next elevator. She didn't know Sasuke was so mean, he was so nice to her well... She thought he was a jerk but he was merely teasing her. Somehow she felt angry, she didn't even know Sasuke and she figured now she didn't want to know him. But, he was a nice guy... then again first impressions were fake, not hers.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke breathed her name, but she didn't hear him because she was to busy play atari with the elevator button.

"Hinata- Hinata, Hina stop!"

Sasuke finally reached her, grabbing her shoulders he pulled her away from the elevator button and its doors.

"GET OFF ME!"

Hinata cried, trying to reach for the elevator button with all her strength. Sasuke changed his position, wrapping his one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

"You could get someone jabbed in the elevator if you keep doing that."

After a few seconds Hinata calmed down, she tried her best not to lean against him. She cursed his button up for not being like a sweater and covering his abed chest from touching her back. Sasuke was thanking the heavens that he could feel her so close to him, because she was extremely... warm and soft. He looked down at the top of her head, he noticed he was at least 2 feet taller than her, he had to lean down to hold her.

"R-really?"

"I don't know."

He hugged her tighter, the moment his grip became stronger Hinata fidgeted.

"G-get off me Sasuke!"

"I don't want to."

"I hate you."

"I want you to like me."

"Your a jerk."

"What would you do if you have a legion of fangirls?"

"Be polite to them!"

Sasuke sighed.

"I tried that, I was almost raped."

Hinata gasped, as he pulled her tighter.

"If you become my fangirl I'll be polite to you and you can rape me."

Hinata flailed her arms, her cheeks flushing red.

"I w-would never!"

"Mhmm, thats right I have to come onto you."

_'What is he doing? Is he rubbing his face in my hair? Why does that feel good?'_

"You smell nice."

His voice was dazed.

"I'm sorry, can we start over?"

"I- I don't want to."

"Please."

He was pleading, Hinata felt her heart rate increase.

_'He sounds so sexy when he begs. I want to know everything about Sasuke...'_

Hinata could kill herself, here she was being held in arms that she felt could protect her from anything and she was getting carried away by one word.

"Please."

_'oh kami...'_

Hinata pressed her back against his body.

"W-we... could t-try..."

She was upset when he let go, she could feel lingering warmth on her shoulders and around her midsection. She turned around to look him in the eye's.

"hn... Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm a journalist. I see you every morning and your the only girl who hasn't asked me to marry you so you could say I'm interested."

Hinata blushed.

"A-ano..."

She giggled, this was silly.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga I work p-part time in the c-coffee shop y-you stalk me in. I-I also work a-as a p-painter."

Down the hallway Three people stared gapping at the scene, one was named Naruto, the other was named Kiba, and the last was named Tenten.

"Shouldn't they know each other?"

Kiba asked, remembering when they were students at Leaf Academy ( **Asuka: **Corny name, don't judge my inability to name things good ). Naruto laughed.

"They don't remember meeting each other."

"They never did, they always walked past each other, living in two totally different worlds."

Tenten stated, smoothing out the front of her Chinese dress.

"Look at them now."

"I'm jealous."

"They're cute."

Tenten and Naruto looked at Kiba funny.

**-- NA! --**

**One week later**

"You look happy, did you get laid?"

Hinata jumped, almost dropping the two coffee's she was holding.

"K-kazuko-kun... how c-could you say something l-like that!"

Hinata exclaimed, as heat rush through her cheeks and it was from the two cups of steaming coffee she was holding in her pale hands. Her full time co-worker was always extremely blunt and cold. But behind his cruel words he was amusing. Hinata placed the cups on the counter whipping her hands on her apron before she took the money from the couple that had bought the cups putting the money into the register.

As soon as they left there was no one on the line so Hinata put her elbows on the counter and leaned forward with a dreamy sigh, her lavender eye's glued on the couple

"You shouldn't lean forward like that with an ass like yours."

"W-WHAT?"

Hinata jumped back, pulling the peach shirt she wore under her apron down. Blushing madly as Kazuko laughed evilly.

"Just kidding, learn to flirt Hinata-hime."

Kazuko leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest he stared at her while she tried to hide her embarrassment behind her bangs.

"I bet a ton of people tell you your cute Hinata-hime."

"S-stop trying t-to flirt w-with me Kazuko-kun."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest for emphasis.

"No, really. Your much cuter than Asuka."

"Asuka?"

"yeah... oh right you don't know about the author."

"W-What Author?"

"Never mind Hinata-hime, just remember, I'll kill anyone who hurts you."

He laugh and Hinata joined him with a nervous laugh before he snapped and walked away to the supply closet. Hinata blinked in confusion, before turning back to stare at the door.

_'Kazuko-kun is so weird sometimes... I wonder if Asuka is his girlfriend. I feel bad that she has to deal with Kazuko-kun, he get angry easily. Sasuke does that too, but he smiles more for me now. I wonder what he's doing now.'_

Hinata blushed, she was thinking of him more often now. It made her uneasy, it made her blush, it made her heart rate go wild. She spent time to get to know Sasuke and he was a nice guy.

For the second time this month Hinata was oblivious to the ringing bells of the door, as she stared down at the marble counter beneath her elbows.

"Hey Hina-chan!"

A familiar female voice called, and this voice was that of...

"Ten-chan!"

Hinata instantly cooled down when she saw her best friend.

"What are y-you doing here?"

Her stutter always died down around friends, notably Tenten, because the tomboy 22 year old had enough enthusiasms and confidence it rubbed off on shy Hinata.

"I want to talk to you and get coffee with cream, when is your next break?"

Tenten said with a smile handing Hinata a five.

"A-ano..."

Hinata turned around to look at the clock, turning slightly when the door to the back room closed and a flash of blond leaned on her shoulder.

"Hi Tenten-chan, un."

"Deida-chan."

Tenten nodded, Deidara pushed off Hinata and waved her away.

"Off with you Hina."

Hinata giggled, Deidara playfully pretended to have a crush on Tenten or it seemed he was pretending to have a crush. Hinata made her way to the back to change, the last thing she heard before she closed the door was.

"Would you like cream with that mistress."

And a thunk.

**-- NA! --**

**Thirty Minutes later**

Hinata laughed lightly, arms linked with Tenten's.

"Was h-hitting Dei-kun necessary?"

"Absolutely."

"Poor Dei-kun, I hope he doesn't get a lump."

"He will."

"He'll take it out of my pay check."

"Let him try."

Hinata giggled softly, she loved being with Tenten. Deidara would probably make Kazuko do all the work since he just let her get off the the rest of the weekend. Now she couldn't meet Sasuke but that was fine. More 'me time' and 'tenten time'.

"Ten-chan where are we going?"

"Somewhere far far away!"

"Hehe, no really!"

"I'm taking you shopping with me."

"Don't lie Tenten, Neji buys all your clothes."

"True true. Ok, we're going to go... uh.."

Tenten looked down the street, squinting to see the restaurant at the corner.

"To have Lunch!"

"Tenten... your having coffee and its 9 a.m."

"I'm a risk taker, I like to try different things everday!"

"Tenten please just tell me what you really want to do."

They both stopped.

"Uh.. well... Naruto--"

"Naruto wants to have lunch with me at 9 a.m. In that restaurant, you can forget it!"

Hinata tried to escape Tenten's hold but she didn't have the strength against Tenten.

"Naruto wants you to spend more time with Sasuke so he can have the apartment to himself."

Hinata blushed, Naruto never told her to leave when he was going to start brainstorming his... stories... and he tried to try his brainstorms out on her. Hinata shivered.

"No really Ten-chan!"

"Ah... um... You'll find out when we get there!"

Then the brunette proceeded to dragging Hinata down the street despite her raven haired friends questions.

**-- NA! --**

**Asuka: **whew... I officially love this story more than I should... which means I love it a lot?

**Kazuko: **Why is your name in my cameo?

**Asuka: **eh..hehe... your not famous...

**Kazuko: **Why am I hitting on Hinata?

**Asuka:** Because... your not gay?

**Kazuko: **Whatever, read and review because Asuka updated rather fast and with a lot for you to.. feed on?

**Asuka:** "The Social Retard and The Heart Throb" is now going to be a chapter story! woo!


End file.
